The Johns Hopkins Cancer Center Research Pharmacy is an integral part of the clinical research in the Cancer Center. The key function of the research pharmacy is to provide ongoing intensive pharmacy support for the clinical trials that are the mission of the Center. The Research Pharmacy provides support for the development of clinical trials, adequate resources to ensure proper completion of the trial, and an ongoing responsibility for drug accountability and coverage. This key resource is available to investigators and patients 24 hours a day, seven days a week to help manage the 285 protocols open in the Center in which drugs are dispensed.